We plan to undertake the following studies during the third year of this grant: a. Completion of computer based Master File of 1968 to present Howard University Tumor Registry data. b. An indepth analysis of 1973-1977 registry data life tables for five year survival rates. c. A description study of patient characteristics, diagnostic procedures, tumor properties and treatment modalities. d. Examination of ten year data set for the effect of changes in the cancer treatment over time. The stage of disease at diagnosis will be factored into this analysis. e. Continue active participation in CCPDS.